


Days in Rio

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Introspection, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-07
Updated: 2005-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-03 21:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday">Open on Sunday community</a>. Prompt was somewhere else.</p></blockquote>





	Days in Rio

After six months, Kennedy tells her that she must have been a native in a past life. She speaks perfect Portuguese. She dresses in blues and reds and yellows, matching the plumage of the birds. They spend their mornings chasing each other on the beach, their afternoons making loud, passionate love. Kennedy tells her that she never thought life could be this perfect.

But at night, when the hunt calls and Willow is alone, she thinks of muted colors and quiet declarations and of hands and teeth and tongue that never hurried but always knew her body and her soul.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Open on Sunday community](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday). Prompt was somewhere else.


End file.
